Power converters are widely used for many industrial and commercial purposes. Such power converters may be used to convert direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC) to be used as an AC power supply, or as battery chargers/dischargers, motor controls, etc. power converters may also be used as amplifiers, both for entertainment (sound amplification) and industrial uses. Prior art pulse width modulated (PWM) converters use a pair of switches to connect a load alternatively to DC power supplies of opposite polarity. A modulator opens and doses the switches in alternation (not both on at the same time) to produce a width modulated output signal that is subsequently filtered by a low pass filter before being transmitted to the load. In such prior art devices, great care must be taken to assure that both switches are not turned on at the same time, but to manage the system for high fidelity, it is desirable that the switches be turned off and on at as dose to the same time as possible. In order to manage transients during switching, (referred to as "shoot-through"), inductors are connected between the switches. Furthermore, circuits known as "underlap" circuit are used to create small controlled time gaps between the conduction times of the switches. Opening and closing of the switches imposes a so-called "ripple" frequency on the output wave form which has a frequency that is equal to the switching frequency of the switches. It is desirable that the magnitude of the ripple frequency be minimized, particularly at a zero output of the power converter, which is the output at which most such devices are rated, since the most common value of the input is zero for speech and sound applications.